Wanted*
by Caity1
Summary: About a girl named Naru who has a big secret. I do not own Digimon or Love Hina, for love hina i just used some of the characters. r/r plz im not good with summaries lol rated r for language...and...just stuff! and more stuff coming ^ :P
1. One

Wanted   
A/n- well…this is a cute little story that I'm working on… I dunno, but I kind of used the idea of Matt's dad being abusive, I think it will tie into the story a little, but…er…. Yeah…well, I don't own digimon, but I DO own this story, so don't jaq! If I owned digimon, everyone would be a whole lot more perverted and stuff. Oh, and I don't own Love Hina, I just used the characters, and yeah, their names were switched around lol. Well, so I don't own Digimon or Love Hina, so don't sue, but I DO own this story, so don't take it! Okay so r/r hope you like it! ^_^  
Date Created: January 1st, 2001  
  
Episode 1- New Comer  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naru yelled as the ice cold water poured onto her body. "RAY?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!" Naru was in her bathroom, in the shower with the dial to ice cold. She was ready to strangle her twin brother. They both had brown hair and brown eyes, Naru's hair went a little below her waist. They were both sixteen years old.  
"You wouldn't get up. We need to go to school!" He answered. "Oh, yeah, and our school has a uniform. So here." He threw her a green skirt and blouse, then walked away. Naru sighed and closed the door to get changed.   
"NARU! HURRY UP BEFORE I LEAVE YOU HERE!" Her older brother Kevin yelled.   
"COMING!" She yelled back. Naru fixed her necklace and ran down the apartment stairs.  
"Here, take this and go with your brothers." Her dad said, handing her a piece of sushi. Naru stared at it as her father shoved it into her hands. Loud honks came from outside followed by Kevin calling her name. She said 'bye' to her dad and ran out, jumping into her brothers new car.  
Naru, her dad, and her brothers had just moved from California two days ago and were now living in Japan. They had been almost to every continent, and Naru was starting to call her "friends" different names. They had no Mother; she died when Naru was only three.   
"Now what's your school's name?" Kevin asked, looking from side to side for their school.  
"Um…. Odibiyacusama High?" Ray puzzled. Naru sighed at his stupidity and shot him a annoyed look.   
"Odiba High School, idiot." She corrected.  
"Oh, heh, right…" Ray laughed.  
"Oh damn." Kevin said.  
"What now?" Naru asked.  
"I passed it already."  
"Aaawwww, why?" Ray asked.   
"Shut up! I'm going back."  
"Ya know what, Kevin? Right now your supposed to be in school, but since Japan has the people be younger when they get out of school and become a adult thing, your out. And you'll never prosper in this world because you're so stupid! And we'll be smarter because-" Ray started.  
"GET OUT! WE'RE AT YOUR DAMN SCHOOL!" Ray jumped out, Naru running after him. When she got up close to him, she realized that he was bawling with laughter. He fell over and held his stomach.  
"Is he okay?" A girl with orange hair came walking over to them with a girl with pink hair.  
"Y-yeah, he does this all the t-time…" Naru was shy, she wasn't used to talking to people her age.  
"Oh, okay. Hey- are you the new kids from California?" The pink hair girl asked. Naru nodded, shyly. "Oh, hi! My name is Mimi, and this is Sora! Nice to meet you!"  
"HI!" Ray pepped. "I'm Ray, and this is my weird sister Naru!"   
"Hi, how long have you been in Odiba?" Sora asked.  
"We came here two days ago. " Naru answered.   
"Yeah, and so far it's been the WORST TWO DAYS OF MY LIFE!" Ray stood up and looked around the high school yard and laughed.  
"Okay… Hey, Naru, want to sit with us in school? We could introduce you to people." Mimi said.   
"Um… O-okay…" She answered.   
"She stutters because she never had any friends back in California." Ray said. Naru blushed and fingered with her necklace.   
"Really? Why not?" Sora asked.   
"Oh, do you see her-" Naru kicked him. They looked at her. And asked again.  
"Um, I don't like to talk about it…" Naru said, now looking down at her necklace.   
"Oh, okay." Mimi answered. The bell rang and Ray ran in. Naru followed behind Mimi and Sora into the school.  
Episode 2: Pool Party   
  
"So, ya wanna come with us to the pool tonight?" Mimi asked as Sora, Naru, and herself were walking out of the school.   
"Oh, a girl named Yolie and Kari are going to be coming with us. I think that Yolie lives in the same building as you. Hey, here they come now, YOLIE! KARI!" Sora added, waving.   
"Hi Sora! Hi Mimi! Hi- who's that?" A short, brunette girl walked up to them. She had on a span-dex shirt, shorts, and sleeve-lets, the shirt was pink and white, sleeve-lets pink, and her shorts were yellow.   
"I think that she lives in my building, you look familiar…" The tall, purple hared girl said. She wore a long, orange skirt and a purple blouse. Her glasses took up most of her face.   
"This is Naru, she just moved here from.. California?" Mimi questioned.   
"Yeah…" Naru said. "WAAA!" She cried as she fell over. Ray stood over her, his hands over his mouth, giggling. His short brown hair looked smooth and.. Dull. He had complained about the hair gel in this country. Kevin had used the last of his American gel.   
"Wassup my homies?" Ray asked.   
"Okay, I'll go." Naru said quickly.   
"Go where?" Ray asked.   
"A poo-" Mimi started, she was cut off by Kevin.  
"NARU! RAYMOND! I'VE ONLY BEEN SITTING HERE THREE MINUTES WAITING FOR YOU! GET YOUR ASS' OVER HERE!" He yelled.   
"Uh, bye! See you tonight!" Naru shouted, running to the car.   
"Jeez, you do one little chore for your Dad and what do the siblings do? Leave you waiting in the car for three minutes! My God!" Kevin said, shaking his head. He started the car and turned up Slim Shady.   
When they reached the house, Naru ran up to her room to look for her bathing suit.   
"Oh, where is it?!" She asked herself. "Aha!" She said as she pulled out the top part of her red bikini. "Oh.. Where's the bottom part?! Okay. Here it is." She pulled it out. "Okay, now to.. change.. Please let it fit!" She hoped. She pulled of her shirt and slipped on the top. 'Okay', Naru thought, 'now WILL the bottom fit? Pleeeaaase let it fit!' She put the bottom on, luckily, it was a perfect fit. She pulled back on her pants and shirt and walked down the stairs. "KEVIN!"  
"'Sup?" He called.  
"I'm going to a pool with Kari, Yolie, Sora, and Mimi. Tell Dad that I'll be home around seven or sooner." She said.  
"I WANNA GO!!" Ray called.  
"No." Naru said, simply, putting on her shoes.   
"BUT I WANNA GOOO!!" Ray complained, running up to her.   
"Well, to bad. 'Bye Kev! I'm going!" She opened the door, and walked out. Before she closed it, Ray still begged to go and she walked into a boy.  
"Wah!" They said at the same time.  
"Who are you?" Naru asked.  
"My name is T.K. How 'bout you?"   
"Naru."  
"Oh! Yeah, I heard about you. You just came from California, right?" Naru nodded. "Oh, yeah. Kari told me about you."  
"Hey T.K.! I can't find it!" A kid's voice came, followed by a loud crash. "Found it!" A tall, blonde boy walked out of T.K.'s apartment. He had blue, innocent eyes. He was wearing the boy's uniform in Odiba High. "Hey, um, Teek, did you, uh, like that porcelain thingy that was on your mantle?"  
  
"Um, yes…"   
"Heh, funny story!" T.K. sighed.  
"Naru, this is my brother, Yamato, we call him Matt, Matt, this is Naru. She just moved here from California." T.K. announced. "Matt doesn't live with me."  
" Yeah, his house is too clean for me to live there. Hi." Matt said. Naru stared at him, she knew to stay away from boys.   
"NARU!" Yolie yelled as she ran up to her. "Hi, ready to go? Oh, I see that you met Matt and T.K.!"   
"Yolie, I think that we'd better get going." She walked off, leaving Matt and T.K. behind.   
"HEY! Naru, wait up!" Yolie ran up to her friend. "Hey, why were you so- so, avoiding Matt and T.K.?"  
"I didn't tell you guys, did I?" Yolie shook her head. "Back in California, I dated a few boys. You know the whole 'weird' thing?" Yolie again nodded. "Well, they would date me and all, but they would never let us be seen together in public. They didn't want to be 'embarrassed'. After that happened to me a couple times, so I just gave up on boys and decided that they were no good."  
"Oh, how sad." Yolie said as they climbed onto the bus.   
"HI!" Sora, Mimi, and Kari were already on.   
"Can I tell them?" Yolie asked.  
"Sure.." Naru said. They sat in front of them and Yolie told them the story.   
"Is that true?" Kari asked. Naru nodded. "How sad.."  
"If you think that Matt- T.K.'s to young- would be the same, don't worry about it. Actually, Matt's really nice. He would never do that. And you never did tell us why you were 'weird'." Sora said.   
"I would like to keep it to myself. I don't want that reputation here." She said. Her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She asked, picking it up.  
"Hi, Naru."  
"Oh, hi Dad!"   
"Chris, we made a appointment for you tomorrow."  
"A appointment for what?"  
"The phsychiatrist."  
"No! Not again."  
"I'll cancel it if you stop saying that you saw that- thing."  
"I'm not crazy, Dad." She said, hanging up.  
"A appointment for what?" Mimi asked.  
"Nothing." She said as the bus stopped at the pool. They got out and walked in.  
"Come on, the locker room's this away." Sora said. They walked toward it.   
"I'm already in my bathing suit…" Naru said.   
"Oh, so am I." Kari said.   
"Okay, me and Sora and Yolie will get dressed, you guys wait here." Mimi said. Sora, Yolie, and Mimi walked off.   
"Naru, please tell at least me why you were weird. I won't tell anyone, and I won't make fun of you."  
"Kari, I would, really. But people in New York said the same thing, then they laughed and spread it around. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I want to keep it a secret."  
"Oh, okay.." Kari said dispassionately.   
"Hey, shouldn't we take our stuff off?"  
"Good idea!!"  
  
  
Episode 3- Matt Isn't Like That  
  
"So I heard that you wouldn't talk to Matt?" Mimi said in the hallway of Odaiba High.  
"Yeah."   
"Why not?" Sora asked.  
"It's just- oh never mind."  
"It's just what?" Mimi asked.  
"When I was in California, sure. I had boyfriends. But they would always keep it a secret. They wouldn't let us be seen in public. Then they eventually dunped me. I just concluded that all men are like that."  
"How sad…" Mimi said. "But Matt isn't lie that. He's really nice."  
"Oh, I'm sorry…" Naru said, walking away. On, the way, she bumped into Matt.  
"Oh, hi. Hey, um, I'm sorry if I said something bad when I first met you.."  
"Uh, yeah, I've got to get to class, bye." She said, walking away. 


	2. Two

"So Matt, who's this Naru that Mimi and Sora were talking about?" Tai asked after school.  
"She's just this girl from California. She's a little odd. Not to be mean…" Matt said.  
"How?"  
"Mimi and Sora told me that she doesn't like boys because back where she used to be, they would always dump her. And whenever I try to talk to her, she says that she has something to do." Matt sighed. "And she says that she has this problem and she won't tell anyone." Tai smiled.  
"You like her." He said. Matt blinked.  
"What?!"  
"You like her. I can tell." Tai smiled again. Matt sighed.  
"Maybe…" Matt looked down at his feet. Was it true? Did he love Naru?   
"Yeah, you do. Don't worry dude, I wont tell." Tai smiled and walked off.   
  
  
"Argh!" Naru cried as she saw Matt in the hallway. She quickly walked back into her apartment and into her room. She took out her pencil and sketch pad. She started drawing, not noticing what was coming out. 'Why doesn't he just leave me alone?' Naru thought about Matt. 'Why can't he just accept that I don't like him? He's so dumb.. Then why do you feel like that towards him? Great, now I'm arguing with myself.' She closed her eyes and pictured Matt. She opened her eyes again and looked at her picture. She had drawn an exact picture of Matt. Naru was a very good drawer, and drew in her spare time.  
"'Watcha 'drawin?" Ray said, looking down at her picture and smiling. She quickly added to horns on the top of his head and and tail and a pictchfork next to him. "Heh, that's just funny. Look's like 'lil 'ol Chris has a crush!" Ray cried.   
"RAY!" Naru jumped up, dropping the picture. Ray picked it up quickly and ran out of the room. "GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as she chased after him.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Kevin shouted as they ran past him. Ray ran out of the apartment and into the hall. He banged on T.k.'s door.  
"NO!" Naru yelled as Matt answered the door.   
"Hello? Oh, hi, Ray."  
"HEY! Guess what?!"  
"RAY!"  
"What?" Matt asked, tilting his head to the left.  
"Naru li-mmmm!!" He tried to let out the secret, but Naru covered his mouth. Ray franticaly waved the picture in front of him, Naru grabbed it and tour it to shreds.  
"You okay?" Matt asked.  
"And that was such a nice picture…" Ray sobbed. Naru sighed angrily. "She drew a pic of-"  
"Come on rat face." Naru said, pulling Ray away.   
"Well, if he knew, he'd go out with you." Ray said as they got back into the apratment. Naru looked at him angrily, feeling the tears crawl pleadingly into her eyes, creeping up her throaght, into her eyes and down her cheek.  
"You know I don't like him! Will you people stop trying to set us up!" Naru ran into her room and slammed the door, locking it, wishing that she could lock up her aggressive feelings and forget them forever. She sobbed like she had never done before into her pillow, tears not only for Matt, but this was acctually the first time, but for her mother.  
After Naru's witnesing of her mothers death when she was three, she was beyond tears and just shut herself up, kept everything locked inside, locked with a destroyed key so no one could ever let it out.   
She sat up quickly, still crying, and lifted the necklace that hung on her chest. It had a green string and a gold circle at the bottem with swirling colors inside. She stared at it angrily.  
"It's all your fault!" She yelled at it, trying to blame something for her problem. "If you were never real, then my mother wouldn't have died, and I'd be able to be normal and allow myself to love Yamato! And I wouldn't always be afraid!" She yanked it of her neck and threw it into a corner.   
She angrily looked around the room, like someone was there that ruined her life. Nothing was there but a computer, some clothes on the floor, a t.v., hamper, mirror, closet, burrow, and another burrow and a nightstand. They only thing in the room that ruined her life was that necklace. The powerful necklace. Naru glared at it with more hatred that she had ever felt in her life.  
Episode 3- The Dance  
  
  
"So are you going to the dance?" Sora asked Naru in school the next day. Mimi, Naru, and Sora were walking down the halls of Odaiba High School. Naru was wearing her necklace again and thinking nothing of it.  
"Yeah I guess. How about you, Mimi?"   
"No, I'm going back to New York after school. I'll be back next month. To bad the dance wasn't last night instead of tonight…" Mimi said sadly.  
"Oh that's to bad!" Naru exclaimed.   
"Yeah…" Mimi sighed.  
"Well, Naru, what are you wearing?" Sora asked.  
"It's this pretty red dress with my stomach showing and some green chrystals around my belly button." Sora and Mimi nodded.   
"Cool." Sora said. They started walking out of the buidling.  
"Hey Naru…" Mimi started.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well…I know that you said that you want nothing to do with Matt…but…can't you just try to get to know him?" Naru sighed angrily and sadly.  
"I…I guess…"  
"Great!" Mimi cried.  
"Yo! Naru!" Kevin yelled.  
"Gotta go, bye." Naru ran to her brothers car and got into the back.  
"Where'd Ray?" He asked. Naru looked around.  
"I dunno. Probably has detention." She said, shrugging. Kevin also shrugged.  
"Probably." He sighed. "If he doesn't come in…two minutes, we're leaving."  
One minute passed on Kevins digital clock.  
"That's it." Kevin said, putting the ____ into gear.  
"But it's only been one minute." Naru was surprised at her words. "Ah, never mind. Let's go." Kevin smiled as they started pulling away from the school.  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" They heard Ray yell. They laughed and Kev kept driving.  
Episode 4- Starting To give In  
  
Naru leaned forward and put her head in her hand and stared at Matt. She was doing it atomatically without realizing it and not giving any notice to her math teacher.  
Matt was writing something, not paying attention either. If he didn't pay attention, then how did he get such good grades…? She asked herself.  
Naru almost yelped in surprise as Matt turned around and smiled. She jumped and took her head off of her hand. Matt was one desk in front and over from her. In his hand was a folded up piece of paper, her name written on the front.  
Naru glanced at the teacher, she was turned around, writing on the board.  
She looked back at Matt as he threw it.  
Naru backed up and put the paper on her lap, sighed bravely, and opened it. From behind her, Sora was looking at her.  
The note said:  
Hey Naru. This is so boring, isn't it? Haha  
Well, I figured that this was the only way that I could talk to you.  
Listen, Kari told T.K. about the whole guy problem and T.K. told me. I'm not trying to be forward or anything, but just to let you know, I would never do that. 'Ya know, there are some things about me and some of the people in the school that is not exactly normal!  
Anyways, could we at least be friends?  
Write Back.  
Matt  
Naru stared at it for a minute then took out her pencil and wrote back:  
Hi Matt. I'm really sorry, but that's what they all say…  
I guess we could try being friends. But, I can't get to close to you. Please, please understand. I don't really trust anyone anymore…  
But I'm not going to get into that right now.  
See ya.  
Naru  
Naru folded up the note and looked at Matt. He was sitting sideways in his chair, then he noticed her looking at him and she threw it across the floor and he picked it up, opened it, and read, then started writing again. He threw it at her again.  
Okay. I'm really sorry to hear- er, read, that we can't be close. J but friends is good. At least your giving me a chance.  
We should stop writing now, we'll get caught.  
See ya at the dance  
Matt  
Naru smiled and folded up the paper and put it in her pocket. So. She had given into temtation. Prepared to be hurt again, Naru. She told herself, then sighed. Maybe he won't be bad. Maybe you can date him…  
Naru sighed. Maybe…  
  
  
Naru looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Ugly. So ugly…" She said to herself. "How could Matt even want to be just friends, with me?!"  
"No kidding, you're so ugly. Unlike me." Ray said, he was in her doorway, eating something.  
"How long have you been standing there?!" Naru yelled, realizing that she had just gotten changed. Ray snickered. He was wearing wide-legged baggy pants and a black shirt.  
"Long enough." He said. Naru's jaw dropped.  
"You…little…" Ray grinned as Naru screamed and started running after him, going pretty fast even though she was wearing a mini skirt and platform shoes.  
Ray ran out the door, still screaming and making people open their doors and look.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" She yelled.  
"You- okay?" They both stopped running and turned around. Yolie was standing there with a soda in her hand.  
Naru turned back to Ray and smacked him as hard as she could across the face, making him fall over and left a very red hand mark on his cheek.  
"Gaaahhhh!!!!" Ray yelled, standing up, his own hand on his cheek. "All I did was stand in your room!!!"  
"Yeah and invade my privacy!"  
"I just wanted to see if you were gonna draw another pretty picture!" He whined.  
"Well obviously I wasn't drawing a picture!!!!"  
"Well…you might've after you were done!"  
"Oh Ray you're imposible!" She yelled, stomping back into her apartment then slamming the door and locking it.   
As she expected, Ray started banging on the door and Kevin opened it.  
"Whoa, dude! What happened to your cheek?!" Kevin yelled.  
"Naru happened to my cheek." Ray said with a scowl.  
"Well, let's get you some ice." He walked over to the freezer, got an ice pack, wrapped it in a towel, then gave it to Ray and turned to Naru and grinned. "Dude, that was suh-weet!" He held out his hand for a high-five and she 'fived' him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naru sighed then walked into the school with Ray, her purse hanging over her shoulder. He had almost not gone because his cheek had swelled up a little, but he wasn't going to miss the Dance.  
Almost immediately Sora ran over to her.  
"Hey Naru! You're finally here! C'mon, you have to meet the gang." She cried, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to a group of people.  
"The-gang?" Naru asked. Sora grinned. The only people she knew in this group was Sora, Matt, Yolie, TK, and Kari.  
"This is Izzy, this is Jyou, this is Tai, this is Ken, Davis, and Cody." She said, beaming.  
"Hi." Christna said.  
"Hey!" They all cried.  
"I've heard a lot about you." Tai said, elboing Matt. Matt blushed and laughed uneasily, his eyes darting left then right.  
"I see." Naru said. EveNarune laughed except Matt and Naru. Ken looked at Naru very closely.  
"Don't I know you?" He asked.  
"Well…you do look familiar." She replied.  
"Maybe you've seen him on tv." Yolie said. Naru shook her head quickly.  
"Definetly not. I don't watch tv." She answered.   
"Oh." Yolie said after a short awkward silence. The steady beat of 'A Teens' with 'Bouncing Off The Ceiling'.  
"Well. Let's just say that you look familiar." Ken said, smiling.  
"Yeah…" She answered. EveNarune sarted talking except Naru, then they stopped when it became a slow song. Kari went out on the floor with TK, Davis turning red.  
  
"Hey Naru!" Tai cried. She turned to him. Matt's eyes were wide and he was blushing slightly. "You wanna dance with Matt?" Now he's pushing it. I said we could be friends, oh god, your just going to hurt yourself again… Naru thought, then sighed. Matt was wearing his usual black blouse and pants.  
"Sure. Why not?" She said. Matt smiled and they both walked out. He wrapped his arms around her and her around him.  
"So. Is that really true what TK told me?" Matt asked. Naru sighed.  
"I really wish people could just forget about that." She paused. "Yes, yes it is."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I really am. I don't know how anyone could do that to someone like you." Naru blushed and turned her eyes to the left and down.  
The song ended and he let her go. He smiled then they both walked back to the others.   
Davis was still red.  
"Kari, will you dance with me next?!" He yelled. Kari giggled.  
"Sure. Why not." Davis beamed and threw a fist in the air.  
"Yeah!" He cried. EveNarune laughed.  
"That's Davis, for 'ya." Tai said.  
"Hey, how about we all go hang out somewhere after the dance?" Izzy asked.  
"Yeah, okay." Jyou said.  
"What about you, Naru?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah…I guess." She replied.  
"YOU CAN'T GO WITHOUT ME!!!!!" Ray cried, running over, his cheek still red and swelled.  
"Whoa, Ray! What happened?!" TK cried. Ray glared at Naru.  
"She happened."  
"Why?" Kari asked.  
"I was just standing in her room seeing if she was gonna draw another pretty picture!" Ray cried, innocentely.   
"Picture?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side.  
"Yeah. Picture. You know, take a pencil and draw? She does it all the time." Ray said.  
"What was the picture that you were trying to show me but Naru ripped up?" Matt asked. Ray opened his mouth and took in air, but Naru cut him off.  
"Unless you want your other cheek even worse than that one, you'd better shut up." She said. Ray yelped.   
"I see." Matt said in a low tone.   
"Hey! Why don't you draw a picture of me?" Sora asked. "Did you bring paper?" Naru nodded.  
"I have a small notebook, but the picture would be small. And anyways, my pictures are no good." Ray's jaw dropped.  
"Are you kidding?! She's won like, a bazzilion awards!"  
"Well, can you draw me?" Sora repeated.  
"Yeah. Sure."  
"Then draw me and Kari!" Davis yelled. Kari giggled.  
"Okay." Naru reached into her purse and sat onto a bench as Sora pulled out a chair and sat on it and crossed her legs as every gathered around.  
Naru took out the small notebook and a pencil. She brought it just incase she wasn't fitting in and was alone so she could just draw to pass the time.  
Naru started by drawing her head. She drew her eyes first, then her nose, mouth, and then the outline of her head, then started her hair, shading it.  
When she was done with the head, having to draw the shadows, she drew her neck then worked her way down.  
When she finished, she sighed and put down her pencil and looked at it.  
"I did it very quick. It's even worse than usual." She said. Sora took it and her jaw dropped.  
"This is excelent!" She gently tore the paper out of the small notebook. EveNarune crowded around and talked about how good it was, Naru blushing.  
Next she drew Kari and Davis, then Kari and TK. They all thought that the pictures were really good.  
"Alright ya'll!" The DJ called. "This is the last song!" He played 'Eve 6''s 'Promise'.  
Naru smiled and stood up, putting her notebook back into her purse.  
The song ended it almost no time and eveNarune started waving goodbye.  
Naru and Ray walked out and waited for their dad to come. About fifteen minutes passed and eveNarune had gone and the lights went out.  
They sat down on the concrete gorund and waited, shivering in the cold.  
"You think he forgot?" Ray asked, his teeth chattering. Naru nodded.  
"Yeah. I do."  
"You got your phone?"  
"Nope." They sighed. "Let's wait a little longer." Ray turned to her.  
"And then what? It'd take until morning to walk all the way back to our house!"  
"Yeah. I know." She sighed.   
"What a great Dad we've got." Ray said, rolling his eyes. "Kev probably won't even notice we're gone." Naru nodded.  
"He'll probably know and just leave us since you're not there and it's nice and quiet." She mocked. Ray looked at her.  
"Hey, I'm being serious right now. So you be serious."  
"I am." Ray grumbled something. "So how are we getting home if they forget?"  
"Well, we either sleep here, or we walk." Ray said.  
"I choose walk."  
"Me, too." Ray said as they stood up and started walking. "And if all else fails, we can act like hobos and sleep somewhere halfway to the house." He added. Naru laughed 


	3. Three

About two hours passed and they were still walking. It was around twelve o' clock.  
"Aw….I'm so tired…" Ray whined.  
"So am I, but I'm not complaining."   
"Well you should be." Naru sighed.   
"I still can't believe they forgot about us."  
"No kidding."  
"Well, atleast we're almost there…"  
"You said that ten minutes ago."  
"Hey, at least I'm looking on the positive side." She replied. Ray sighed. Not many cars were passing my them.  
They came to their block and laughed in happiness. By then it must have been past two in the morning.  
"Yeah! And we didn't even have to sleep with the hobos!" Ray cried. Naru laughed and they kept walking.  
They got to their apartment builidng and went up to their room.  
"DAD?!" Naru yelled.  
"Hi Naru!" He called back.  
"What da hell's wrond wit chu?!" Ray yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Their dad came out of his office in her chair with the wheels on the bottom.  
"What do you mean, Raymond?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.  
"The dance!!" Ray and Naru yelled at the same time. Their father smacked his head.  
"Oh my god, I forgot! You've got to understand, I was so busy." Kevin walked in, he was stretching and wearing boxers and a white muscle shirt.  
"What's all the yelling about?" He asked. They explained. "Oh. Oh yeah, Naru. Some boy called for you." She raised an eyebrow.  
"Boy? Who?" She questioned.  
"Some boy named Yamato Ishida."  
"What did he say?!" She cried. Kevin, her dad, and Ray all grinned and exchanged looks.  
"Finally getting' back into boys, huh Naru…?" Her dad asked. They laughed. Narus face turned red.  
"What did he say?!" She repeated.  
"He was just called to ask why you didn't head over with him and Sora to hang out after the dance, and then he called back like an hour later."  
"What'd he say the second time he called?"  
"Aah, he was jus' askin' if you were okay cause you didn't call him back."  
"Wait a minute." Ray started. "You knew about us at the dance?!" Kevin grinned.  
"Yup." Naru and Ray's jaw dropped.  
"Dad!!!" They both yelled.  
"Kev…" Their dad started. "You know they could've gotten hurt." He said. "Grounded. A week." Kevin groaned then went back to bed.  
"Well, you two'd better get to bed. You've got school tomorrow." Ray groaned.  
"Aw…I forgot…we have school on Saturdays…" They went into their own rooms, and Naru made sure to lock the door.  
  
Episode 5- Planning  
"Did you get my call?" Matt asked the next day. They were walking to science. She sighed.  
"Yeah. My brother told me at two in the morning."  
"What happened?"  
"They forgot to pick up me and Ray so we walked home."  
"You should've just come with me and eveNarune else; I couldn've driven you home." She smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"So…did your dad say that you can come?" She looked at him. He couldn't possibly mean a date, could he?!  
"Huh? To where?" She asked kind of quickly. Matt laughed.  
"Hey. Come down. I asked your brother if you could come to my concert. It's in three weeks, Saturday night at seven." She raised an eyebrow.  
"Your concert?"  
"Yeah. I'm in a band." He said. She smiled.  
"Yeah. I can probably come." Matt smiled and they walked into the science lab.  
"Okay." The teacher started. "Today I'm asigning new seats."   
Naru hoped that she was next to Matt, yet at the same time not.  
"Okay…" He started assigning seats, and Naru was assigned to the back and right of the room. She took her seat.  
She sighed when Matt was assigned somewhere else, but that was in front of her, so it was okay. Tai was next to her, and Izzy was next to Matt.  
"Hey." Tai said.  
"Hey." Naru said.   
Science class was always very boring. She was talking to Tai.  
"Sooo…." Tai started. "You like Matt?" Naru said, angrily.  
"Why won't anyone leave me alone?!" She cried.  
"Well? Do you?"  
"No!"  
"As a friend?"  
"Kind of!"  
"I see." He said, turning back to Mr. Pistoni. Even if she liked Matt, she would not say it to anyone. She wouldn't even say those three words(I love Matt) outloud. They were even hardly spoken in her head.  
  
About a week later, Naru was in the school with Sora and the others and it was a Sunday, they said that they hung out there sometimes on weekends. Ray was with them.  
"Hey Chris." Ray started.  
"What do you want now?" She asked impatiently. Ray smirked.  
"Hey. If you're getting an attitude towards me, I won't show you this." Ray pulled out of his pocket a piece of paper that was folded up.  
"What's that?!" She cried.  
"Oh…just a letter from Jay…"  
"Jay?!" Naru yelled in shock.  
"Who's Jay?" Matt asked.  
"Gimme that!" She yelled, grabbing the letter:  
Hi Naru. Long time no see.  
Hey. Me and a couple other people were talking about you, and I just felt like writing a letter.  
Listen. I don't know what happened between us. I…well…still kinda have feelings for you. Yeah, sure, so what if you're crazy. When you're not talking…about…that thing, you're pretty cool. Here's a tip: where you are now, keep that…story down. People could actually like you if they think you're sane!  
Well anyways, I gotta bounce. Give me a ring-555-9087.  
- Your man 4ever- Jay  
Naru finished it and just stared at it for a minute.  
"How long ago did you get this?" She asked Ray. He shrugged.  
"Couple days ago." He said. "If it makes you feel better, I never did really like Jay. I mean his whole gang and everything made it seem a little freaky…and I didn't feel safe at night knowing that he knew where I lived."  
"Who's Jay?" Sora asked.  
"Nobody. A nobody." Naru said, picking up the letter and walking outside.  
She leaned up against a tree then fell into a sit, staring at the school with nothing but hatred towards Jay in her mind.  
Jay had been her old boyfriend in their home three homes back, and that was about a year ago.  
Matt walked out of the school, his hands in his pockets.  
"You okay?" He asked. She nodded, sighing.  
"Yeah." Matt stood there for a minute, staring at her as she stared into space.  
"I…" he started. Naru didn't remove her stare. "I…I wanted to tell you…" Her eyes rose to the left to look at him. "I…"  
"You…?" She asked. Matt sighed deeply.  
  
"I love you." The shock that she felt was enormous. Her mouth was open and eyes wide as she stared at him. Matt bit his lip, then a couple seconds later her smiled and walked away, she was staring at him the whole time.  
  
Naru was in her room, drawing again. She was obviously drawing Matt, and her notebook was now filled with many different styles of himself.   
She sighed. She couldn't believe that he told her that he loved her.   
Many emotions were going on inside her. Shock, love, pain, longing, guilt…  
She sighed and put down her pencil and put away her notebook.  
What could she do? If she became his girlfriend, he would definetly drive her secret out of her then he would hurt her, like all the others…  
But maybe he wouldn't.  
"Or maybe I just won't tell him." She decided, smiling. "That's it! I'll never tell himm my secret! Then everything will be alright!" She paused. "But how would I tell him?"  
"Naru!" Kevin yelled. "Someone's here to see you!"  
"Kay!" She cried. "Funny." She said to herself, getting up. "I didn't even hear the doorbell ring."  
She opened her door and went outside. Tai was standing there.  
"Hi." He said.   
"Hi." She said.  
"Listen, M-" He started, but Ray, Kevin, and her dad was all listening. Tai laughed uneasily. "Can I talk to you- alone?" Naru laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah. Follow me." She said.   
They went into her room, she knew her dad would probably be a little upset that she was taking him into her room, but she didn't really care right then.  
"So? What?"  
"Matt..Matt told me that he told you that he loved you, and you didn't answer. I dunno if you know, but that's pretty harsh. It takes a lot of guts to tell someone that they love you." Naru laughed.  
"Believe me. I know." She said. Tai raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh really?" He asked. She shrugged and sat down on her bed. A couple months ago she would have never thought of having a boy in her room. The very thought was like a sin to her.  
"Yeah." She replied.  
"Um…well…" He sighed. "Okay. I gues I came here to ask you. Please, please, you can ask anyone, I can keep secrets. No lies, now. Do you like- love- Matt. If you don't want me to tell, I won't." He said, putting his right hand on his heart and left hand in front of her face to show her that there were no crosses. She sighed.  
"Yeah. Yeah I do." There goes her promise to herself to not tell anyone. Tai smiled. "And no, you can't tell." The smiled drooped a little, but it still stayed. "So…since I told you, who do you like?" The smile left his face.  
"You can keep a secret, right?" She nodded. "Well…I like Sora." She smiled.  
"I see." Tai nodded.  
"So…are you ever going to tell Matt?" He asked. She sighed.  
"Well…I want to…but I don't know how…" Tai smiled.  
"Well, why don't we try and get you two alone sometime? I'll tell him to meet you somehwere after school tomorrow, how about that?" She nodded.  
"Yeah. Alright." Tai again smiled.  
Episode 6- Dream World  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Naru said to herself on Monday. She was standing outside of the school, Matt had walked out about ten minutes ago to meet her in the park.  
She sighed, pulled her shirt out of her skirt, fixed her skirt a little, took out her brush and fixed her hair, then started walking. It would take her five minutes to get to the park.  
She was so nervous. She still couldn't believe what she was doing.  
She got to the park. Matt was leaning up against a tree, looking around.  
Naru sighed and walked over to Matt. He noticed her and smiled.  
"Hey." He started. "What did you want to tell me?" Her stomach was in nots as she took a deep breath in, then out.  
"I…well…you know how yesterday you told me that you loved me?" She asked. He nodded, blushing slightly. "Well…I uh…" She again sighed deeply. "I love you, too." She bit her lip as he smiled.  
"Really?" He asked. She nodded, still biting her lip. He smiled and went over to her, and kissed her.  
If he had done it any faster, she would have quickly pulled away, but for some reason, she didn't. She knew that she was going to be in great pain in the future, but right then, she didn't care.  
  
The next day Naru was boredly walking down the hall. The excitement of the other day made any day seem boring. Herself and Matt had gone out for a while.  
"Hey! Naru!" Sora cried, running over to her. Naru smiled.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Me, Kari, and Yolie are heading over to the mall after school. You wanna come?" She asked. "That is," she winked, "if you're not doing anything with Matt." Naru smiled.  
"Nah. We didn't really plan anything for today. So, yeah, sure." Sora smiled.  
"Great!" She said. "Well, see you then!" She walked off. Naru just stood and stared for a moment, smiling.  
"Hey Tai!" She called, seeing him. Tai walked away from some of his other friends and went to her.  
"Hey. How's it going?"  
"Good. I wanted to thank you, for coming over my house on Sunday." Tai smiled.  
"Yeah. Sure. You're welcome."  
"And…I wanted to pay you back." He raised an eyebrow.  
"And…how did you want to do that?"  
"Well…I was going to ask Sora if she liked you, you know, set her up with you." Tai smiled.  
"Okay!" He cried. Naru smiled.  
"Okay." She walked away.   
The bell rang and she started walking out of the school when Sora came over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Naru smiled and turned around, but the smile disapeared when she saw the look on Sora's face.   
Sora looked very grim. Her eyes showed fear, shock, surprise, and sadness.  
"What's the matter?" Naru asked in a low tone.  
"We aren't able to go anywhere today. Yolie, Kari, and I have something to do." She said. Naru nodded.  
"Alright." She said. Sora ran off.  
  
Naru got home and put down her back pack.  
"Ray? You here?"  
"Nope!" Ray called back.  
"Kay!" Naru went over to the fridge. "Hm. I wonder what Sora had to do. I'll just call her later and ask about Tai."  
Naru picked up the portable phone and dialed TK's number, it was Monday so Matt was spending the day with TK and his mom. Their mom picked up.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hi, is Matt there?" She asked. Nancy sighed.  
"No. He and TK haven't come home yet. They didn't even call."  
"Well that's weird. Well, just tell him that I called."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye." She hung up. "Well that's odd."   
Didn't Sora have something to do, also? She asked herself.   
"Could Matt be with Sora…?" She asked herself. She shook her head. "No, no, don't start getting into that."  
She opened the fridge and took out the milk and got a glas and poured it, then drank, and sighed.  
"Naru!" Ray yelled.  
"What?!" She called back.  
"Do you have my pen?!"  
"What kind of pen?!"  
"MY PEN!" He yelled.  
"I don't have your pen!"  
"Sure you don't." He said, walking out. He looked at Naru then picked up the carton of milk on the counter, opened it, and poured it into his large mouth.  
"You can't use a glass?" She asked. Ray shrugged, then lowered the milk. He had a milk mustache.  
"Nope." Naru smiled.  
"Ofcourse. That's way too civilized for you."   
"Hmph." Ray said, putting the carton back to his lips and gulped a quarter and a half down, then sighed. "Yummy." He said. He raise an eyebrow at her. "Don't you have homework?" He asked. Naru nodded.  
"Sure I do."  
"Then do it!!!"  
"Okay, mother." Naru saying the word 'mother' brought tension into the air. Naru went into her room to start her homework.  
  
A couple hours later, Naru had finished her homework and she was sitting by the phone in the living room, waiting for Matt to call. The ring came.  
"Hello?" Naru asked.  
"Hi. My mom told me that you called." It was Matt.  
"Yeah. Hi."  
"Hi…"  
"Where'd you go?" She asked, quickly. Matt laughed.  
"Oh…nowhere really."  
"Matt?!" She cried, accusing.  
"You can trust me! Please!" He cried back.  
"How can I trust you if you don't even tell me where you went?" She asked. Matt was silent for a moment, then he answered.  
"I'll show you where I went. But not now." He said. Naru sighed.  
"Alright."  
"Okay. So what time is it?"  
"About seven." She replied.  
"Okay, well, you wanna go out to eat or something?"  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Okay, I'll be there in like two seconds, is that okay?"  
"Yeah. Sure." Her tone sounded as if she was bored and it was low.  
"Naru…" He started. "I know how all those other guys dumped you. But remember how you said that they wouldn't let anyone know that, well, you and him were an item. EveNarune knows about us."  
"Yeah. I guess your right. See you soon."  
"Kay, bye."  
"Bye." She hung up. He was right. EveNarune did know about what happened the other day.  
She heard Matt knock on the door, and she opeed it. He was wearing all black as he usually did.  
"Okay, come in for a minute, I have to do one thing." She said, remembering Sora. Matt came in and she closed the door.  
"Okay." He said.  
Naru picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number.  
"Hello?" Sora picked up.  
"Hi Sora, it's Naru."  
"Uh, hi, Naru…" She said.  
"Well, I was wondering…"  
"You were wondering?" She asked. Naru looked at Matt. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets.  
"Well, who do you like?" She asked. She could hear Sora breathing into the phone.  
"Well…uh…" She paused. "Don't tell, please." She said. Naru nodded even though Sora couldn't see her.  
"Okay."  
"Well…I'm not too sure if you'd be okay with this…but…I like Matt." She said. Naru sighed. So much for helping Tai.  
"Oh, that's fine with me. I gotta go."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye." She hung up.  
"Who does she like?" Matt asked. Naru shook her head.  
"One more call, sorry, then we can go." Matt smiled. She dialed Tai's number. She the sound of the buttons, Matt could tell that she was calling Tai.  
"Why are you calling Tai?" Matt asked.  
"Hello?" Kari picked up.  
"Hi Kari, can I talk to Tai?"  
"Tai!" Kari yelled.  
"Yeah?!" She heard Tai in the background.  
"It's Naru!" She called back. Tai quickly got the phone.  
"So? Did you talk to Sora?" The excitement in his voice made Naru feel really bad for him.  
"Well…yeah…" She said back at Matt. He was looking around the living room.  
"And?"  
"And…Tai I'm sorry. She doesn't like you." Naru actually felt as if she could feel what Taichi was feeling. So excited, then shocked and sorrowful.  
"Oh. Well, who does she like?" He asked in a low tone.  
"I can't tell you, sorry." She said.  
"Alright." There was an awkward silence. "I gotta go." He said.  
"Okay. I'm sorry. Bye."  
"Bye…" She hung up. Matt turned to her.  
"You done?" He asked. Naru smiled and he smiled back.  
"Yup." She said. They walked out. She was happy that Matt stoped asking her who Sora liked, if he kept going at it, she'd think that he liked Sora and not her.  
"Where do you want to go?" Matt asked. Naru shrugged.  
"I dunno. How about Jake's Diner?" She asked. Matt smiled.  
"Yeah. Okay." They started walking. "So…what did you have to talk to Tai about?" Naru decided to trust him. Something about him and his friends made her feel…well, a lot more comfortable.  
"Well…" She started. "Tai came to my house on Sunday."  
"Oh?"   
"Yeah. And he said that it was pretty harsh that after you told me that you liked me I didn't say anything." Matt smiled. "So, he drived it out of me that I liked you, also, and I talked to him earlier today in school and he told me that he liked Sora, so to pay him back I wanted to try and get them together. But…he doesn't like him." Matt nodded.  
"I see. Who does she like?" He asked.  
"Well…uh…"  
"You can tell me. I won't tell."  
"Well…she likes-" She was going to tell him but someone interupted.  
"Oh Maaaaaatt!" They turned around. Some girl with spiky red hair and brown eyes ran up to Matt. "Hey!" She cried. Matt sweatdropped.  
"Naru, this is Jun." He said. Jun, this is Naru, my new girlfriend." Jun's jaw dropped.  
"Huh?" She whined. "I thought I was your girlfriend?" Naru looked at Matt.  
"Jun, you were never my girlfriend. You were just uh…my biggest fan." Jun's face dropped.  
"I see…" Then she smiled. "And I still am! See you on Saturday night!" She ran away. Matt sighed.  
"Jun. Always around when you least expect it." Matt said. Naru nodded as they kept walking.  
They got to the diner and went in and sat in a booth.  
"So who does Sora like?" He repeated. At least he wasn't being forward about it.  
"Well, she- likes you." Matt grinned.  
"Who wouldn't?" Naru laughed.  
  
About an hour later, they were walking back to Naru's apartment building.  
"Hey, you wanna come in and meet my dad?" She asked. Matt shrugged.  
"Sure." He said.  
They went into the apartment.  
"Hey Dad! I'm back!" Naru called.  
"He's not here!" Kevin called back. He came into the room and eyed Matt.  
"Matt, this is my brother, Kevin, Kevin, this is Matt."  
"Hi." They both said. Matt smiled. Naru looked around.  
"It's quiet." She said. "To quiet." Kevin stared at Naru. "Where's Ray?" She asked. Kevin shrugged.  
"I'm not in Naru's room looking at her pictures!" Ray called.  
"RAY!" Naru ran into her room and ripped the notebook out of his hands.  
"Why do you get so mad at me when I do that?!"  
"Because I don't want anyone looking at them!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Because I don't!"  
"Because you're stupid!" Ray yelled.  
Outside, Matt was sweat-dropping. Kevin laughed.  
"They do this all the time." He said. Matt nodded, laughing while the twins kept yelling at each other.  
"You're so stupid!" Ray repeated.  
"I'm stupid?! What about you?!"  
"I'm highly adroit." He said. They kept yelling.  
"STOP!" Kevin yelled. Naru walked out holding a notebook that looked like it was bent and pulled on a couple times. Matt laughed. Ray walked out laughing.  
"Hey, can I look at those?" Matt asked. Naru smiled and nodded and handed him the notebook. Matt sat on the couch and Ray's jaw dropped.  
"You let him look at it but not me?!?!" He yelled. Matt laughed. Naru's stomach tightened as she realized how many pictures of Matt she had in there.  
"These are really good." Matt said. Naru bit her lip.  
"Er, thanks." She said. Matt looked up at the clock and closed the notebook.  
"I gotta go. Sorry that I didn't get to meet your dad." He said, smiling. "Hey, why don't you come over my house on Friday after school? You can meet my dad and like, stay for dinner or something." Naru smiled.  
"Tomorrow's Wednesday, right?" He nodded. "Yeah, okay. See you then."  
"Kay, bye." He left. 


	4. Four

Episode 7-"I have my ties."  
  
Naru knocked on Matt's door. It was Friday. She had just turned down Sora when she asked her to go to the mall since they couldn't before. It was about four thirty.  
Matt opened the door.  
"Hey!" He said, she went in and he closed the door. "My dad doesn't get home until six." He said, sitting down at his kitchen table, his books in front of him.  
Naru sat across from him and put her back pack down on the floor. They had decided to do their homework together, also.  
  
A couple hours later, Matt sighed, put down his pencil, stood up, and stretched. Naru also put down her pencil then yawned.  
"You think they give us enough homework? I got hardly anything back in Cal." She said. Matt laughed and sat back down.   
"I know. But hey, at least we're not dumb." He said, looking at the clock. "Six seventeen." He said, smiling. "You want something to eat?" He asked. Naru shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. You?"  
"Yeah. You hungry?" She shrugged. "How can you not know?" He asked with a grin. Naru laughed and shrugged again. He opened the fridge door. "Okay, well, we have…er, old meat…ew…hamburgers….more hamburgers…and some old hamburgers." He said, turning to her.  
"How about hamburgers?"  
"That sounds good to me." Matt grinned and took out a plate of, yup, you guessed it, hamburgers.  
  
After they were done, they had gone out to the park for a while.   
"Hey, your concert is tomorrow night." Naru said. Matt smiled.  
"You remembered." He said. Naru smiled.  
They sat down on a bench. Naru looked up at the darkening sky, smiling. She looked down and ahead of her and frowned.  
"What up, girl?" Naru had a look of horror when Jay walked over. Matt had a puzzled look on his face. Naru jumped up.  
"What are you doing here?! How?!" She cried. Jay reached them and just stood there with a sly look on his face.  
"I have my ties. Ray told me I should come."  
"Ray?!" She yelled.  
"Yeah, Ray, you know, your bro."  
"Why?! He's scared to death of you!" Jay grinned and shrugged. Jay looked at Matt.  
"Is this the ever famous Yamato? I've heard nothing but bad things about you." He asked, still grinning. Matt nodded.  
"Yeah. That's me, Yamato Ishida." Jay laughed.  
"Ray told you that you were quite the get-up."  
"Wait a minute, Ray's spending the weekend at his friends house. How did you talk to him?" She asked. Jay shrugged.  
"He logged onto his old screen name and told me that he needed to talk to me because he thought that I was a much better guy for you." Naru rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, right."  
"He was saying that he was mad since he couldn't have his own computer at home since you would flip out." Jay grinned and Naru sighed angrily. "Really, Naru. This whole thing is getting old."  
"Jay, you're then one who ended us, so let's just keep it ended." The grin left his face.  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who wanted to come. Ray told me to."  
"I bet he did." Naru said angrily.  
"Well anyways, since your dad is out for the week, Ray also told me that I'm staying at your house." Naru's eyes widened.  
"What?! No way!" She cried. Jay grinned again and shrugged.  
"Hey, I got no other place to stay. Just like old times, huh?" He asked.  
"No." Naru answered.  
"Well, I'll see you later." Jay walked away. Naru groaned angrily.  
"I can't stand him!" She yelled, running away, leaving Matt at the bench alone.  
  
  
Naru walked into her apartment slowly. She was alone with Jay for a weekend. Kevin and her dad were gone for a week to do 'manly father and son things', and Ray was at his friends for the weekend. At least Matt's concert was tomorrow night. She couldn't wait to hear him sing.  
"Hey Naru." Jay said.   
"Hello, Jason." Naru said angrily. She walked over to her phone.  
"Who are you calling?" He asked. She glared at him.  
"My friend Sora. I want to ask her if I can spend the weekend at her house." Jay frowned and hung up the phone for her.  
"No, you're staying with me."  
"No way in hell am I staying in this house alone with you for a weekend." Jay grinned.  
"Well that's too bad, because you are." He said, grabbing her arm.  
"If you don't let me go I'm calling the police." She said. Jay grinned even wider and reached into his pocket.  
"You call the police I find your little Yamato and use this." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Naru didn't move. "You wanna rethink about the phone?" Naru didn't answer. Jay put it closer to her. "I said do you want to rethink that?" Naru nodded quickly. "Good." He said, smiling.  
He sat down at the kitchen table and put his feet up on the table, then looked around.  
"Pretty nice apartment." He said. Naru nodded.  
"I-I'm going to bed." She said. Jay stood up.  
"Great! I'll come, too." Naru frowned.  
"I'm not sharing a bed with-with you." She said. Jay frowned, then grinned and shrugged.  
"Okay. I've got another idea, anyway." Naru's heart skipped a beat. Jay pulled his gun back out and winked. "This gun hasn't been shot at someone for a while." He started walking to the door and Naru grabbed his arm.  
"No!" She cried. Jay grinned.  
"What? You wanna come?"  
"No!" She cried again. Jay's grin dissapeared and he hit her in the head with the gun. Naru fell over and held her head. He hadn't hit her hard enough to make her pass out, but it was just hard enough to make her bleed and make her head pound.  
"Now. I've got to go find Matt." Naru heard the door slam.   
She stood up even though she felt as if she would fall over. She opened her eyes and was blinded by the light. Things in front of her were blurry and were doubling.   
Never the less, she found the door handle and made her way out. She turned her head, looking for which way the stairs was. Naru made a note to herself that when Ray came home she would take Jay's gun and shoot him.  
She started going down the stairs, but she knew that she wouldn't make it without falling.  
She remembered that TK lived over here and she made her way to his apartment, stumbling all the way. She nocked on the door and luckily TK answered.  
"Naru! Oh my God! What happened?!" He cried.  
"You've got to help me find Matt!" She cried, her face quivering.  
"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, taking her to the elevator. She explained. Things were getting less blurry, but her head hurt more than ever.   
TK pulled out his cell phone.  
"Here. Call him, fast." Naru slowly dialed the numbers.  
"Hello?" Matt asked.  
"Matt!" Naru cried. "Where are you?"   
"I'm at home. Why?"  
"Oh God that's where he'd look first…" Naru moaned. "Get out, quickly. Meet me and TK back at the park as quickly as you can."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just do it!" She hung up.  
  
"Dad!" Matt called. "I'm going to meet TK and Naru at the park!"   
"Okay!" Matt put on his coat and went out. He wondered why Naru sounded so panicked.  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to the park.He was also wondering about that guy, Jay. Wasn't he the same guy that just wrote Naru a letter?  
About fifteen minutes later, he got to the park and just stood around.  
"You were easy to find." Matt jumped and turned around. Jay was standing there. Matt stepped back and sweat formed on his forehead when he saw the gun in his hand. Jay leaned up against a tree and smiled. "I was waiting for Naru to say something to give me an excuse to use my gun. You see, I've had this gun for many years now and I have started to think of it as something as a, eh, friend, I guess. Now my little friend hasn't been able to let itself loose in, well, weeks. It's been craving to let itself go. And so have I." He smiled, his eyes still closed. "So, I was just waiting and waiting for Naru to say something." His eyes opened and he remained smiling, then he frowned. "It really hurt me that she didn't want to spend the night with me. First she wanted to call her friend Sora to spend the weekend there, then she tried calling the police, then she tried going to bed and she wouldn't let me go with her." He smiled again. "So, I got out my gun and made the way to the door. She tried to stop me, obviously, so I hit her over the head, probably knocking her out."   
Matt did not move. His mind was screaming at him, giving him orders to run, but his body did not respond. He knew that Naru was okay since he talked to her on the phone, but he still felt scared out of his mind.  
They stood there for a while, not saying anything to each other, the silence and darkness settling around them.  
The silence was broken when rapid footsteps and pants were heard from the right.  
"Matt!" Naru cried, running into the scene with TK.  
"Naru!" Matt called. Naru ran to him and collapsed in his arms, blood and sweat all over her face and the top of her head.  
"So." Jay started. "You're not unconcious." He said. Matt's arms were holding Naru up, if he hadn't she would have just fallen onto the ground.  
"Matt! Are you okay?" TK asked. Matt nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied. "But Naru definetly isn't, go call the police." TK nodded and raced off.  
Matt sat down on the ground, still holding Naru, fully aware of the gun pointed at him at the moment. Nothing in his digiworld experience could have prepared him for this.  
"Aw…how precious." Jay said, smiling almost sweetly and innocently, but Matt knew that Jay could never be sweet nor innocent. How could such a wonderful girl get involved with such a piece of dirt like this? He asked himself.  
"Jay…" Naru groaned, sitting up, she had been crying. "If you loved me like you said you did in that letter, you would want me to be happy." She said. Jay laughed and walked over to them.  
"I do want you to be happy. But you could never be happy with this guy." He said. Matt gave him a cold glare.  
"What could you do for her?" He asked coldly.  
"I could give her anything she wanted. Money, power, anything."  
"And to get money and or power, you would have to steal and lie. Then you get caught and you loose it all. Does that seem good to you?" Jay shrugged.  
"Hey, never said there wouldn't be a gamble." He said.  
"I think I can decide what makes me happy on my own." Naru said giving Jay a glare. Jay frowned.  
"How could you know? You're just a stupid girl."  
"Just a stupid girl?" She asked angrily.  
"You heard me, babe." Naru frowned.  
"I have a name." She said. "Jay, just stay away fromme. As Matt said, you have nothing to offer me. Even your love doesn't impress me."  
"Maybe death will change your mind. Slow…painful…agonizing death." He stuck the gun even closer to their faces.  
"Just give it up, Jay!" Matt cried. Jay frowned.  
"Nah. I've never given up once, and I'm not starting now." He said.  
Police sirens were ringing in the air.  
"Shit!" Jay cried. Naru smiled.  
"It's over, Jay." She said as police men filled the area, guns pointed at Jay.  
"Put the gun down." One said, slowly and clearly. Jay dropped the gun and put his hands up.  
Episode 8- Matt's Concert  
  
  
  
Naru woke up late the next morning. She had slept over Matt's house since no one else was available and she did not want to be alone that night.  
Matt had let her sleep in his room and he slept on the couch. Matt's father, Malcom, had suggested that she stayed over until her brother came home on Sunday. Even though Saturday was a school day, Malcom let Naru and Matt take the day out since of the events the other day.  
She sat up, stretched, and yawned. The blast to her head wasn't that bad and she didn't even need a bandage for it because it had stopped bleeding, all she needed was a good shower and a couple of asprins.   
Naru didn't want to just walk out of the room and wait for eveNarune to get up, so she stood up and started looking around Matt's room.  
He had a poster of his band on the wall. His room was a big mess. Dirty laundrey hung around on the floor and old books and notebooks.   
She found a clock underneath one of Matt's old shirts. It was eleven o' clock.  
Naru decided to go out. She opened the door and went into the kitchen. Matt was already up, eating cereal. He smiled, seeing Naru.  
"Hey. How's your head?" Naru sat down across from him.  
"It's better."  
"That's good." He took a sip from his orange juice. "So. How'd you sleep?" Naru smiled.  
"Good. How can you live with your room such a mess?" Matt laughed and shrugged.  
"I dunno. Never really get around to cleaning it, I guess." He smiled. "You still coming to my concert tonight?" Naru grinned.   
"Of course!" She cried. Matt laughed. She sighed. "Well, I guess I've got to go." Matt frowned. Naru smiled. "Where's your dad?"  
"Just left for work."  
"Well, tell him I said thanks. I'll see you tonight." Matt nodded as she left. 


	5. Five

Naru opened the shower door and stepped in as steam filled the room. It was two o' clock in the afternoon and they were all meeting for Matt's concert at around five.  
She got in and just let the hot water hit her face with her eyes closed. She couldn't believe how well herself and Matt were working out. She even trusted him.  
Naru picked up her necklace and stared at it. She knew that the only reason she never took it off was because it was her mothers' last wish that Naru took care of it and kept it safe.  
A feeling of pain swept over her as she remembered her mother's death.  
Naru was only three. Her and her mother had been going for a walk threw the woods. The necklace was always on her mother's neck, it never left her sight.  
They were walking silently, Naru's mother holding her small hand. Her mother looked down on her and smiled.  
After that, everything happened so quickly. A blind of light, a man standing there in a black trench coat with his face hidden in shadow by a hood. A conversation going on between the man and Naru's mother.  
Her mother turned to Naru and squated down next to her and took off her necklace, tears in her innocent brown eyes. She took off the necklace and put it around Naru's neck.  
"Naru, hunny, no matter what you do, take cre of this necklace." She whispered.  
"But Mommy, where are you going?" Naru asked. Her mother shook her head, a tear coming out of her large eye and running down her cheek and landed on her smiling lips, then dropped to the ground.  
She stood back up and turned to the man. He stuck out his hand and an axe appeared in his hand.  
"Mommy!" Naru desperately cried.  
Her mother's head turned to Naru. She was smiling, silent tears running down her cheek as the man swung the axe. Naru was blinded with tears after that moment.  
  
Naru was sitting on the shower floor in tears, her hand on her forehead. Her brothers and father thought that she was crazy for saying that when she opened her eyes the man was gone, but her mother was still lying in bloody pieces on the ground. They said that she was crazy for saying that the man wasn't really a man, that he was some kind of monster and had a eerie feeling to him. Naru didn't think that she was crazy.  
Naru sniffed and stood up, then washed her hair and body then got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself.  
She looked into the fogged mirror. Her face was red from crying. After the night that she spent in her room crying about Matt and her mother, she had cried a lot more than she used to. Before that, the only time that she had cried was when she was sitting beside her mother's slaughtered body.  
Naru sighed and walked into her room. She took out her hair dryer and dried her hair, then walked over to her closet.  
She took out a light pink dress that went up above her knees. She put that on then put on her white socks then put her slippers back on. She then looked at the clock, three thirty four.   
She sighed and sat down in front of the TV, ready to watch it for about two hours.  
  
Naru turned off the TV and yaned. It was quarter of five. She put on her black sneakers and green jacket, then headed out, meeting TK, Yolie, and Cody.  
"Hey, Naru." TK said as they all got into the elevator. "How's your head?"  
"Good." She said.  
"Huh?" Cody asked. They explained.  
"Oh wow…" Yolie commented.  
They got to the bottom floor and walked to the bus stop. They sat on the bench, then the bus came and they got on.  
"Jay's in jail now, right?" Yolie asked. Naru laughed.  
"Of course he is." She said. "He'll be there for about three months, then he'll have three hundred days of community service." She said.  
"That's good." Yolie said with a sigh.   
They got tot heir stop and got off. They went in. Many seats were in front of the stage where the band was still setting up.  
A couple of fans had already gotten there, including Jun.  
Matt ran over to them with a huge grin on his face.  
"Hey!" He cried.  
"Hey." They all cheered back.  
"The concerts starting in a half an hour! You'd better get some good seats!" He said. So they sat in the row right in front of the stage.  
It seemed like forever to Naru, but the room finally filled up and Matt's band started singing.  
  
About a half an hour later, Matt's band finally came to it's most popular song:  
  
You've gotta boy,  
You've got a girl  
Sitting underneath a tree.  
They sit there everyday.  
And even though, you may think this is the the way things should be...  
It may not always be that way.  
You can't take nothin for granted.  
You've gotta live life today!  
I turn around, I can see what's behind me.  
I turn back around, I can see what's ahead!  
And If you don't believe I've been here all along,  
Just turn around.. Just turn around.  
Naru screamed(which wasn't noticed by the already screaming crowd) and two hands harshly pulled her out of the ____.  
"Who the hell are you?!" She cried, looking into the eyes of a girl with dark brown eyes and short light brown hair. There were three other girls and a boy.  
Another girl had very tanned skin and very light hair that was pulled back into a spiky pony tail, her eyes were green.  
Another had short light blue hair and blue eyes.  
The last girl had long black hair with half of her hair up in a bun and the other half down. Her eyes were either a very dark blue or they were black.  
The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes with glasses.   
The brunette girl grabbed Naru's arm and pulled her even farther away from the ___.  
"Who are you?!" She repeated.  
"Are you Naru Narusegawa?" The girl with short dark blue hair asked. She nodded.  
"Yes. Yes I am. Who are you?" She asked.  
"Can I see your necklace?" The boy asked.  
"What? No!" She cried, putting her hand around it.  
"Okay, okay! Calm down!" The boy cried. "My name is Keitaro." He said. Naru gasped.  
Hanging around each of their neck's was the same necklace as her own.  
"Do you know what a digiworld is?" The girl with the short blonde hair asked.  
"Uh…no…" Naru answered.  
"Let me explain." Keitaro said. "The Digiworld is a digitalworld. It has digital monsters called digimon which can transform into other stronger stages of digimon….  
  
Naru stared at Keitaro like he was crazy.   
"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.  
"These necklaces were the first digivices. They control and have more power than the new ones. Even just by wearing it, the necklace filters some of its power into the wearer. It can effect the digital world and alter it, and that is why the evil digimon want that necklace, and you. You don't even have to be a digidestend to be able to travel to and from the worlds, and anyone can use that necklace. Of course, we will all keep this a secret since we cannot trust anyone. Evil can take on many forms." The girl with the short brown hair named 'Kitsune' said.  
"I see. And what do you want me to do about that?" Naru asked.  
"Well…we're all in this together now. Lately some of the digimon have been trying to get a hold of us, so Keitaro took the liberty of rounding us all together." The girl with the short dark blue hair named 'Motoko' said.  
"Yeah. You were the hardest to find, you never stay in one place, do you?" Keitaro asked. Naru laughed and shook her head.  
"Nope."  
"So, you in?" The girl with the long black hair named 'Kaolla' asked. Naru sighed.  
"I don't know. I mean, I just found a place where I actaully fit in. Where people do't think I'm crazy." The girl with the short blonde hair in a pony tail named 'Shinobu' nodded.  
"I know how that feels." Everyone nodded.  
"So…how do you get to this- digiworld?" She asked. Motoko smiled.  
"Well, the new way is the take your digivice and put it in front of a computer screen. Our way, the old way, is to just think about it. Of course, since it is a digital world, you still can use this to go through the computer with it. But it's much easier to just- well, do it manually."  
"I see." Naru said, sighing. "Okay. I'm in." She said. They all smiled.  
"Great!" Shinobu cried.  
"Okay, well, if you guys are done, I need to get back to my boyfriends concert." She said, looking at the buidling where Matt was playing.  
"I…think you're a little late." Kaolla said. People were pouring out of the building, all of them talking.  
"Aw no…I missed the end of it!" Naru cried sadly. Yolie, Sora, and Kari came running over to Naru.  
"Hey! Where'd you go?!" Sora asked.  
"Um…just came out for some air." Naru replied.  
"I see. Who are they?" Sora questioned.  
"New friends." Naru said with a smile.  
"Hi." Shinobu said as they all told their names. Matt came running out with his guitar strapped to his back.  
"Naru! Where'd you go?" He asked. Naru smiled.  
"Just felt like coming out for some air." She repeated.   
"Oh." Matt said. Naru's new friends introduced themselves to Matt. "Hi." Matt said when they were done.  
"Well, I'd better get going." Naru said.   
"Wait a minute. What's your number, in case we need to talk?" Keitaro asked.  
"You know where I live, right?" They all nodded. "My number's 555-9030. Bye."  
Epidose 8- Starting To Feel Normal  
  
  
Naru woke up the next morning to the sound of a slamming door.  
"Oh loving sister! I'm home!" Ray called. Naru looked at the clock and sighed. Nine thirty four.  
"Hi Ray…" Naru moaned, getting up.  
"How was Matt's concert?" He asked as she trugged into the kitchen.  
"Missed half of it." She replied. Ray raised his eyebrows.  
"I see." He said, then took the milk carton and drank from it. "Why?" He asked.  
"Uuh…I met some new people." She said. "At the concert, of course." Ray grinned.  
"New people. I see." He grinned as wide as he could. "Aah…" He squealed. "My lil sis is a player!"  
"What?!" Naru yelled. "No!!!" Ray laughed and walked into his room. Naru sighed. "Great." She said in low tone to herself. "I hope Ray doesn't talk to Matt anyime soon…" She moaned.  
  
  
  
  
Naru sat up and ripped off her sunglasses. It was Sunday and herself and Kitsune, Shinobu, Kaolla, Keitaro, and Motoko had decided to spend some time together, they were at the beach.  
Naru had been lying on a lounge chair with Motoko, trying to get a tan.  
She and Motoko had sat up because they heard Keitaro screaming.  
They looked for him, he was running knee deep in the water, being chased by a little blonde headed girl.  
Naru and Motoko laughed. Kitsune walked over, a smile on her face.  
"We were playing frisbee and Keitaro accidentally stepped on that little girls sand castle." Naru and Motoko laughed with Kitsune. Naru felt so much more comfortable with these people, actually, she felt more comfortable with everyone she knew here, especially Matt.  
"Come on in the water, it's really warm." Shinobu said, running over.  
"Yeah, okay." Naru smiled and looked at Motoko. "We're not really getting a tan, anyway." They got up and walked over to the water. Kaolla was sleeping on her stomach on her large beach towel.  
Naru was about to step into the water when she heard her cell phone ringing.  
"I'll be right back!" She cried, running over to her bag and taking out her cell phone. "Hello?" She asked.  
"Hey. Where are you?" Matt asked.  
"Oh, I'm at the beach with Motoko, Kitsune, Shinobu, Kaolla, and Keitaro. Where are you?"  
"I just finished with band practice." He answered.  
"So why'd you call?"  
"Well, I called your house and I was gonna ask if you wanted to do something…but I guess you're already busy."  
"Hey! Why don't you come here?" She asked smiling at the phone even though he couldn't see her.  
"Okay! Uuh…What beach are you at?"   
"Hold on, Keitaro drove us here so I'll get him to talk to you, okay?"  
"Okay." Naru put the phone down and covered the speaker part with her hand.   
"Keitaro!" Keitaro ran over to her very quickly, panting.  
"You're such a meany I hate you!" The blonde girl yelled, kicking him.  
"Aah!" Keitaro yelled, jumping on one leg and holding the other. Naru laughed as the girl ran away.  
"Keitaro, I'm talking to Matt, and I hope you don't mind, but I told him to come here with us, and I was wondering if you could give him the directions?"  
"Yeah! No problem!" Keitaro took the phone and told Matt how to get here. He then hung up and gave the phone back to Naru and she stuffed it in her bag. "He said he'll be here in about a half an hour to an hour and he wants you to meet him at the food stand in a half an hour."  
"Okay." Naru said. They walked to the others who where body surfering the waves.  
They ran into the water and Naru got a devilish smile and pushed Keitaro underwater, laughing. The others came over and started laughing, also.  
Keitaro stood up, gaspign for air, but a smile also on his face.  
"Oh you're gonna pay!" He pushed her which pushed her into Kaolla and they both went under.  
"Aah!" They both yelled, then bubbles flew up as they kept yelling underwater.  
Naru jumeped up and before she knew it everyone was laughing like crazy and pushing each other.  
  
After a half an hour, Naru was still laughing as she walked out of the water. She got to their spot and pulled out her beach towel, wrapped it around herself, and started walking to the food stand to meet Matt.  
After about two minutes of walking, she had wished that she would have put on her sandles, the sand was sticking to her feet and forming mud.   
She got to the cement and sighed in gratitude. The cement wasn't as hot as the sand.   
She walked tot he food stand and stood, looking around for Matt's car.  
It drove up about fifteen minutes later and Naru smiled. Matt got out, her was wearing blue shorts and a black shirt with sandles with a bag put over his shoulder.  
"Hey!" Naru called, running over to him.  
"Hi." He said. Naru looked up at him and kissed him quickly, nothing like she would have ever done before. She jerked her head towards where the others were.  
"C'mon, they're this way." They started walking to where their spot was. Kaolla was sleeping on her towel again.  
  
  
The whole day was going great. Matt and the others got along great, and Naru was truly happy.  
Right now it was around eight thirty. They were all still att he beach, sitting around a fire. Naru was sitting next to Matt, and was sitting the closest to a boy that she had ever met for a long time. Her head was leaning on his shoulder.  
"Naru, I met your brother this morning." Kitsune said. Naru grinned.  
"And…? What did you think?" She asked.  
"At first I didn't think he was human." They laughed.  
"Believe me. He's nothing like me." Naru said.  
"No kidding." Kaolla said. She was very wide awake now that she had slept most of the day.  
"Are you gonna start going to our school?" Naru asked everyone but Matt. They nodded.  
"Yup." Motoko, Keitaro, and Kaolla said at the same time.  
"Well." Keitaro said, standing up. "I gotta get going. Anyone who needs a ride from me should go now, too." Kaolla and Kitsune stood up.  
"Kay." They both said, picking up their stuff. "Bye!" They all cried, walking towards Keitaro's car.  
After a little while, Shinobu and Motko left, also, and Matt and Naru decided that Matt would drive her home.  
Naru smiled and looked at Matt, but he didn't look at her nor smile. His blue eyes were staring intot he dancing flames of the fire.  
Naru had looked at Matt many times before, but she never actually looked at him. Something different was set into his beautiful blue eyes. Something like…fright, and pain.  
"Yamato?" Naru asked, using his full name like she had never done before. He looked at her, the fearful and pain filled look in his eyes dissapearing.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"What's wrong?" Matt smiled.  
"Why do you say that?" Naru shrugged. "Nothing's wrong." He looked at his watch. "But if we don't get home soon there is going to be something wrong." He paused. "We have school tomorrow." He said, slightly quickly. Naru sighed, smiled, then nodded.  
"Kay." 


	6. Six (sry that there's so many chap.'s an...

Epidose 9- Matt's Definetly Not Okay  
  
Naru took her lunch tray and sat down at the table with Kitsune, Keitaro, Shinobu, Kaolla, and Motoko. The look in Matt's eyes from the other night was still in her mind.  
"Hey Naru." Kitsune started. "We just thought you should know, we couldn't get to tell you yesterday, but remember when we told you about the other digidestemd?" Naru nodded.  
"Mm hm." She said.  
"Well, Matt, Tai, Sora, Kari, and all those other people are them." Keitaro finsihed.  
"Oh." Naru said, still thinking about Matt.  
"What's wrong?" Shinobu asked.  
"Huh? What?" She asked, taking her head out of her hands.  
"What's wrong?" Shinobu repeated.  
"Nothing." Naru turned around and glanced at Matt's table. All she could see of Matt was his back, and it looked like he hadn't eaten at all. His elbow was on the table and his hand was holding up his head. His other arm was just in front of him.  
Naru sighed. Matt had lied to her. He wasn't okay.  
  
  
Naru was back at her house, sitting on her bed, staring at the phone and phone book. She knew that since it was Monday Matt was visiting TK and his mom, and she could easily walk over to their house and talk to Matt. But she decided against it.  
Maybe she would talk to TK. See if he noticed anything unusual.   
As if by magic, the phone rang and Naru picked it up. It was TK.  
"Hi." Naru said.  
"Naru…have you been noticing anything…well…different about Matt?" He asked.  
"Mm hm. I was just thinking about asking you before you called."  
"Did you ever get to get up close to him today?" Naru shook her head.  
"Nope. Why?"  
"He looks like he's in a lot of pain."  
"I know. I saw that last night at the beach. I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't tell me."  
"He won't tell me, either." TK paused. "Listen…if he tells you anything, can you tell me? He's my brother. I care about him. I'll tell you if he tells me, okay?"  
"Okay…"  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye." Naru hung up. So she wasn't the only one who thought that Matt was in pain.  
She made a note to herself to bug Matt until she found out.  
  
The next day it got even worse. Something wasn't right. Naru didn't know what it was, or how she even knew that, but she could feel it all the same. It was the way he was acting. She had never known him to be so quiet before. Almost as if he was depressed.  
Naru was walking to the place where Matt's band practiced. She got there and waited right outside the door, he sould be done in a couple minutes.  
Laughter was heard coming out of the building, but not Matt's. His band memebers came out, and a couple seconds later Matt followed.  
Naru grabbed Matt by the arm which made him whimper in fright. She pulled him next to her and grabbed onto both of his arms and pulled him close to her. Matt was staring into her eyes, and pain was reflecting.  
"Matt. I love you. You know that." She started. Matt removed his stare. "I'm here for you. I always will be. Just please, please tell me what's wrong." She commanded firmly. Matt pulled away and Naru gasped. On the side of his neck was a gash. Matt put his hand over it when he realized that she saw it.  
"Nothing. Just stop asking me what's wrong." Matt walked away, leaving Naru staring, not sure what to do.  
  
  
The next day was Wednesday, and neither Naru nor TK got anything out of Matt.  
School was out and Naru was going over to Matt's house to see him for a while.  
She knocked on the door. No response. She knew that Matt's dad wasn't home att his time, but Matt should be, she just saw him in school and he didn't have band practice today. She knocked again.  
"Matt?!" She cried. She didn't wait any longer and opened the door.  
Walking into the living room, she started to greet Matt, but stopped mid sentence at the sickening sight before her eyes. Matt was huddled in a little ball in the middle of the floor. There was semen all over his legs and mouth. There were bruises too, covering all parts of his body. He was crying and rocking back and forth, cradling his left wrist, which looked like it had bled earlier. He had also gotten sick earlier, there were traces of the smell still in the room.  
"Oh my God…" Naru moaned, running over to him and trying to lift up his head. "Matt…what happened?!" She cried. Matt didn't open his eyes.  
Naru looked at the couch and grabbed a pillow, putting it under his head.  
"You stay here. I'll be right back, I'm calling the police."  
  
The police came almost immediately. Matt's dad was not at work at the moment so they had Naru come with him.  
Naru was in the waiting room. Suddenly Nancy and TK rushed in. TK sat next to Naru and Nancy ran to Matt.  
"Who did it?" TK asked. Naru shrugged.  
"They don't know yet." TK sighed.  
  
Matt opened his eyes and stared up at his mom. She was crying. He felt like crying.  
Earlier that day…  
Matt walked into the house and put down his bag. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He thought of calling TK, Naru, or even the police, but he knew that if he did, he would be in even more trouble, so he kept things to himself.  
The door opened and Matt knew it was him.   
"Well Yamato, someone's been a bad boy, haven't they?" He asked coldly, moving towards Yamato menacingly. "Say it, Matt. You cannot escape me. You never can, I will get you wherever you go, whatever you do." Matt was silent. "Say it!"  
He opened my mouth to tell him, only because of the great fear that was blossoming inside of him, but all that came out was a shrill scream of intense pain as Matt heard a loud snap pierce through the air.  
Surprised, he let go of his wrist, and Matt fell back into the couch, gasping and holding on to his wrist, trying not to give him the satisfaction of seeing his tears of pain. His wrist! He had broken his wrist!  
Why hadn't he told Naru or even gone to the police when he had the chance?!  
The man looked down at Yamato as he was yelling in pain.  
  
Naru ran her hair through hew long brown hair as Docter Plante came out. Naru and TK stood up.  
"Is he okay?" Naru asked. He nodded.  
"Yes. His wrist is broken, though." Naru sighed. Who did this to him? "Now, how are you two in relation to Yamato?"  
"I'm his brother." TK said.  
"And I'm his girlfriend." Naru said.  
"Alright. Matt was also sexually abused." He added. Naru and TK gasped. Naru should've known by how he was covered in…well…  
"Is he awake?" Naru asked. The docter nodded.  
"You want to see him?" Naru nodded, then looked at TK.  
"I'll stay. You go talk to him." Naru smiled, nodded, and started going in. Nancy came out to talk to the docter.  
Matt was lying in the hospital bed, his eys open, staring att he ceiling.  
"Matt?" Naru asked. He looked at her and gave her a week smile.  
"Hi." He said. Naru sat in the chair next to him.  
"You okay?" He nodded. "Who- who did this?" Matt frowned and looked away from her.  
"I- I can't tell you." He said. Naru put one of her hands on his cheek and he took his cold hand and placed it on hers.  
"Matt…" She sarted. "You asked me to trust you once. Now I ask you to trust me." A knock came on the door and Nancy came in. Naru removed her hand from Matt.  
"Yamato, hunn." She started. "Your dad just called me, he said that he's going to be on a buisness trip and you're going to be staying with me for a while, okay?" Matt nodded and she left.  
"Please. Tell me." She whispered, her eyes almost filling with tears.  
"I want to. But I can't." Naru sighed.  
"I wish you would trust me like I trusted you." She said. Hurt filled Matt's eyes. "But I love you." He smiled. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you." She said She bent over and kissed him on the cheek then left.  
Epidose 10- Yamato Tells Naru  
  
  
Two days later, Naru was walking through the hall when Matt pulled her aside from everyone else.  
"Naru. I need to talk to you." Naru nodded. "But not here. Not on the phone. We have to be away from everyone when we talk."  
"Okay. Where?" She asked.  
"Is anyone going to be at your house after school?"  
"I'm sure I can get Ray to leave, he's been being nicer after…well…you went to the hospital." Matt nodded.   
"I have band pratice tonight, so let's just meet at the park then we'll go to your apartment, okay?" Matt asked. Naru nodded.  
"Okay." Naru went off to find Ray. She found him and pulled him away from his alien friends. "Ray, please listen to me."  
"What…?" Ray whined.  
"It's about Matt." Ray looked serious. "I need you to stay away from the apartment after school today. He's coming over, I think he's going to tell me about who's hurting him."  
"Alright. I'll go tot he library or something." He said with a smile. Naru smiled back.  
"Thanks, bro."  
"No prob."  
  
Naru sat down on the bench in the park, waiting for Matt. He finally came, and he was playing a harmonica. Naru smiled as he sat next to her.  
She just sat for a while, watching him play the harmonica, a smile on her face. He abruptly stopped, pulled the harmonica away from his lips, and sighed.  
"Ready to go to your house?" He asked in a low tone. Naru nodded, standing up.  
"Mm hm." She hummed as they started walking. It didn't take too long to get back to her apartment.  
When they got there, they went into her room so that he could sit comfortably on her bed. They sat down.  
"First of all, you've got to swear not to tell anyone." Naru nodded. "Put your hand on your heart and promise." She put her right hand on her heart and put out her left hand.  
"I promise what you are going to tell me will never be known to anyone else." She said.  
"Good." He said, then sighed.  
"Now who's doing this to you?" Matt looked at her with teary eyes. Naru had never seen him cry before, but he looked like he was holding back a lot more tears then just the ones that Naru saw.  
"It's…it's…" Mat sighed deeply, then went on very quietly. "My dad." Naru was shocked.  
"I- I- he-?"  
"Yes. He did it." Matt let the tears flow now and Naru hugged him. "I trusted him! My own dad!" He sobbed. Naru held him for a long time.  
"Matt…" She didn't know what to say.  
"I'm sorry." Matt said. Naru looked at him with a sweet smile.  
"For what?" She asked.  
He shrugged helplessly, since all either of them seemed to be today was helpless. "For crying all over you. I'm being such baby." Naru sighed angrily.  
"Matt, you are nothing but a baby. You wouldn't want to see me if that happened to me." Matt smiled slightly, then rubbed his eyes on his shirtsleeve.  
"Please, don't tell anyone." He said. Naru smiled.  
"I won't." She said. She kissed him lightly. "Why would he do that?"  
"Well, he's well over forty, he's divorced, no women want him, his job is crashing down, and the place we live in is a junk yard." He said seriously. "Like I said, no women want him, and here I am, with you, while he hasn't had a date for over eighteen years." Matt sighed. "Gets a little lonely, if you know what I mean." Naru nodded.  
"Yeah, the doctor told me and TK that he…uh…abused you in that way." Matt nodded, choking on tears again.  
"There I go again." He said, a tear running down his cheek. "Crying like a baby."  
"Cry, Matt. Don't hold back. Let it all out, all the pain. It always helped me." And so Matt cried into her shoulder again.  
Episode 11- The Time Of Your Life  
  
Three months had passed since Matt had come to Naru and told her who was beating him. After that, he got worse every day. Naru knew how bad it was, because after every beating, he would go to Naru for help. And every time he came, Naru kept begging him to get help.  
That night, Naru was sitting by the phone, waiting for Matt to call. It rang and she picked it up.  
"Hello?" She asked, in a way hoping it was Matt, but in a way not. It was a little late for Matt to call, which made Naru a little worried. Had Malcom gone overboard and hurt Matt ad enough to kill him?  
"Hey."  
"Oh Matt, I was worried." She said with a sigh. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, fine. Dad hasn't gotten drunk, yet…" Naru sighed. "I was thinking, before he gets drunk or does anything…do you want to go to the park or something? See each other for not so grim purposes?"  
"Yeah! Okay!"  
  
Half the night had passed and Naru and Matt were just walking down and old path in the woods. Matt was playing his harmonica.  
Naru wandered off while Matt was playing expertly on his harmonica, hearing a noise a little far off.  
A man jumped out and grabbed her, putting a knife in front of her face with one hand and the other covering her mouth.  
The man was about to put his knife into her when the harmonica's music stopped and Naru heard Matt shouting my name. She then saw his blurred form as he raced at the man and tackled him. He didn't take the time to punch the crap out of the man; he hopped off and picked her up and began to run. Matt was fast; he'd always been fast; but he had never, ever run the way he did that night.   
The man recovered from Matt's attack quickly, and he was onto then. Naru watched him over Matt's shoulder. He tripped Matt. Matt threw Naru forward so he wouldn't land on her. He rose as soon as he hit the ground, keeping himself between the man and Naru. The man ordered him to move but Matt refused. As punishment, the man took a slice at his chest, creating a gash going from his right shoulder to his left hip.   
Yamato cried out in pain, a mix between a cry and a sob. He staggered back and doubled over. The man took one look at what he'd done and she guessed he was brought back to his senses. He ran as if his life depended on it. That left Naru and Matt alone.  
Matt was gasping at what air he could get. Matt's chest heaved unevenly, tears slowly slipping from the corners of his eyes, and sweat begin to mat his hair to his skull. Naru knew that that man was Matt's dad, Malcom.  
Naru panicked. She didn't know what to do.  
She had forgotten her cell phone, so she reached for his.  
"No…" Matt cried in between groans. "Don't." Naru clenched her teeth. Why didn't he want help?! "Just take me back to your house or something."  
Naru nodded. She had told him before that her dad and brothers were away on a buisness trip for her dad. Naru bit her finger, wondering how she would get him all the way back to her house.  
Never the less, the some how got Matt's arm over her shoulder and she held him up as the walked back to the apartment.  
She went in and lyed him down on her bed.  
"I'll be right back." She didn't need to tell him to stay there…  
She got a towel and soaked it in cold water. For once she was glad that her dad wasn't home much.  
She quickly walked back into her room, and paused at the door way.  
Matt was sitting up, a look of slight pain on his face. He had removed his shirt, which made Naru stop. She never had seen an actual boy without a shirt, in her room, that is.  
She mentally slapped herself then told him to lie back down.  
"I'm fine!" He protested. She eventually got him to lie back down and he rolled his eyes and groaned angrily as she put the towel on his chest. Naru smiled faintly.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He sighed.  
"Stop babying me! I'm okay! This isn't nearly as bad as I've gotten before." Naru smiled again.  
Matt got up.  
"So do you have any bandage or anything?" He asked, trying to not say it in a rude tone.  
"Yeah." Naru walked into the bathroom and got a bandage and helped Matt wrap it around his waste.   
Matt went back into her room and slept for about an hour. By then time he woke up, it was around ten.  
Naru entered her room. Matt was just sitting up, yawning. Naru smiled.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes, Naru." He said in an annoyed yet comical tone. "I'm okay." Naru grinned then sat on the bed next to him, and kissed him gently.   
  
Matt pulled her underneath him and he layed on top of her, never breaking their kiss.  
Matt slowly pulled off Naru's shirt, Naru not stopping him. She started unbuttoning Matt's shirt, he had put it back on after he put the bandage on.  
Matt pulled way from her slowly and stared into Naru's eyes. She was blushing slightly, her shirt thrown into a corner.  
"A-are you sure?" Matt asked. Naru smiled.  
"Yeah." She said, still embarrased. "Are you?" Matt nodded.  
"Yeah. Maybe I can actually enjoy doing this for once." Naru smiled. 


	7. Seven

Naru kicked the already settled snow, smiling. She was walking around, just to get rid of her bordom.   
Matt was still sleeping in her room, she had told him that she was going out for a walk, but since all she got in return was a grunt, she wrote a note, also.  
She smiled, remembering last night. She had never experienced anything like that before.  
Naru screamed as a snowball hit the back of her head.  
She turned around to see Kitsune giggling like mad. The other's were with her.  
"Hey! Long time no see!" Shinobu cried as they all ran over. Naru smiled.  
"Hi." She said happily. She hadn't really seen them in the past three months.  
"You wanna do something?" Keitaro asked, speaking for everyone. Naru smiled, but remembered Matt.  
"Maybe. I'm uh…kinda…um…" She didn't know how to say that Matt was sleeping at her house with the gash in his side. "Well, Matt's dad is on a buisness trip, so me and my dad and brothers are well…watching Matt, you could say." They all smiled.  
"Hey." Kitsune said. "If you and Matt had a little sleepover last night, that's fine. Just invite him!" Naru smiled, blushing slightly, then took out her cell phone, hoping Matt was awake. "Probablly won't have as much fun as you had last night, though." Kitsune added as the all giggled and Naru blushed, smiling.  
"Hello…?" Asked a groggy Matt.  
"Jeez, Matt, if anyone other than me called we woulda been in some big trouble." The others giggled.  
"Naru?! Where are you?! Are you okay?!" He was now fully awake.  
"I'm fine, I left you a note saying I went for a walk…" She sighed. "But anyway, I just ran into Keitaro, Kitsune, Shinobu, Motoko, and Kaolla, and they asked if I wanted to do anything, and I'm not going anywhere without you."  
"Uh…yeah, okay, just take them back here. I can get dressed in like five seconds."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye." Naru hung up, Kitsune still giggling. "He said to just bring you guys back to my place and we'll decide there." Kitsune nudged Naru.  
"You sure…?" She asked, winking. Naru blushed again.  
"Kitsune!" Keitaro cried, a smile on his face.  
They walked back to Naru's apartment, and Matt was sitting on the couch, watching TV, dressed, ofcourse.  
"Well, well, well, look who's up and dressed." Kitsune teased. Naru and Matt blushed at the same time.   
"So? Where are we gonna go?" Kitsune asked. Naru took a seat next to Matt, Motoko sat about two feet on the couch away from Naru, Kaolla leaned up against the wall, and Keitaro and Shinobu sat on the floor.  
"Uh…how about the outside bath?" Shinobu asked.  
"It's winter." Motoko pointed out.  
"So? Those places are all heated and stuff anyway." Shinobu replied. Naru looked at Matt, down at his gash. Matt was frowning.  
"Nah. Let's do that some other time." While saying this, Naru was staring at Matt. He looked at her and half smiled.  
"Okay…how about the carnival, it's in town today, then we can go to a karaoke place?" Keitaro suggested.  
"Okay." Motoko agreed. They all agreed. Naru's eyes widened as they were driving in her brothers car to the carniaval.  
"Shit!" She yelled.  
"What?" Matt asked.  
"We have school today! It's Saturday!"  
"Half a day." Motko corrected. "We're out now." Naru sighed. They skipped school.  
"Anyways, you and Matt couldn't of gone to school after being up so late." Kitsune taunted. Matt and Naru blushed again.  
  
  
Later that night, they were driving to the Karaoke Bar. Kitsune had a bottle of sake in hand, and was getting pretty giggly and her face was turning red.  
They went into the Karaoke bar, and some fat lady with a horrible voice was singing. Shinobu turned to Matt.  
"You have to sing!!" She yelled. Matt smiled.  
"Yeah, okay." Everyone smiled.  
The woman stopped and walked back to her seat. Few people clapped.  
"Go, Matt!" Naru cried. Matt sighed and went to the stage. Many girls squealed and screamed his name.  
Matt started singing. Everyone was listening. Naru smiled. He had such a good voice. He was such a good person. How could anyone want to hurt him?  
Matt finsihed his song and took his seat back next to Naru. He was laughing. Naru smiled. It always made her feel good to see him happy.  
"Okay, your turn!" Matt cried to Naru. Her eyes widened.  
"Me?! I can't sing!" She yelled. Everyone laughed.  
"Sure 'ya can!" Motoko said.  
"Go on!" Shinobu cheered. Naru sighed and got up and walked on the stage, clenched with fear. She hated performing in front of a crowd of people. Even if Matt and Keitaro had changed her, she still was pretty shy around people she didn't know.  
  
Matt was smiling at Naru. Her face was pale. Matt laughed. She was so shy!  
He saw Naru sigh deeply then start singing.  
Matt was surprised. He didn't think that she would have such a good voice. His eyes settled onto her necklace. He had told her his biggest secret, and she hadn't even told him about a stupid necklace. Had she told Keitaro?  
Matt sighed and mentally shook his head. Was he jealous now? Now that Naru and himself had reached a further part of their relationship, was he becoming over protective?  
He sighed again. He trusted Naru. He had to. She was bassically the only one he trusted.  
Naru finished and stepped of the stage, her face a little red. Matt's table was clapping the loudest.  
"Great job!" Motoko cried. Naru smiled.  
Episode 12- Lullaby  
  
Naru's phone rang. It had been three days since they had gone to the Karaoke Bar.  
"Hello?" She asked, picking up the phone.  
"N-Naru?"  
"Matt! What's wrong?" Naru knew it was his dad, but Matt didn't ussually call, he ussully drove or walked straight to her house. "Are you home?"  
"N-no."  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm at the hospital." A hollow pit formed in Naru's stomach.  
"What happened?!"  
"My dad- someone murdered him." Naru was relieved. So Matt wasn't the one who was lying in the hospital bed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes. Just a little frightened."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't come. I have to go to the airport, my dad's sending Ray home because he did something."  
"Oh…o-okay…See ya then…"  
"Bye." Naru hung up and sighed. Her father had called last night, he seemed very upset. Ray had gone to a meeting with their dad and had messed things up, how Naru didn't know.  
She grabbed her purse and went outside and got into Kevins car.  
She got to the airport and Ray ran at the car. It had been so nice not having Ray around, Ray was replaced by Matt.  
"Hey sis!" He yelled, jumping into the car.  
"Hi." She said.  
"How's Matt?"  
"Er…" Naru said as she got back onto the highway.  
"Er what?" He asked.  
"His…his dad was murdered." After that her phone started to ring. "Hello?" She asked, picking it up.  
"Naru, it's Keitaro."  
"Oh, hey Keitaro."  
"I really need to talk to you. We're all meeting in the digital world." Naru's eyes darted to her suspicious brother.  
"Wait. Let me call you back when I get home, my brother's listening to us."  
"Okay. Hurry."  
"Okay, bye." Naru hung up. "Ray, I have to go meet some friends. You have to stay home." He nodded.  
"Okay…" He said, not what Naru expected. She expected a large emotional breakdown about how she was going to see her friends and was leaving her dear brother alone.  
She dropped her brother off then called Keitaro back.  
"Okay." He directed. "Just put the necklace in your hands and just close you eyes and clear your mind. Concentrate on your heart beat. That's all."  
Naru heard a click and then a dial tone.  
She sighed and did what Keitaro said. She grabbed her precious necklace and listened to her heart beat, emptying here mind.  
Her eyes snapped open as she felt something as if it was a gust of wind. Next of what she knew, she was standing in some sort of forest with Keitaro and the others.  
"Welcome to the Digital World." Keitaro said seriously. Naru noticed that what she was wearing had changed. She was wearing a light pink tank top with jean flairs.  
"So what did you want to say?" Naru asked.  
"It's begun." Kitsune said. Naru, Motoko, and Shinobu turned to Kitsune, Keitaro, and Kaolla.  
"What do you mean?" Shinobu asked.  
"It's begun. They're going to start coming after us." Kaolla said.  
"Who?" Motoko asked.  
"Whoever is the new evil!" Kitsune cried.  
"Kitsune, calm down." Keitaro said. "Naru, you know how Malcom was killed?" Naru nodded. "You see, just like our parents, he was an original digidestend. He just wasn't dead yet. All of our father or mothers are dead because they had that digivice, so they passed it to us."  
"So that's it." Naru said.  
"What do we do?" Shinobu asked, tears filling her large emerald green eyes.  
"We trust no one." Keitaro said. "The necklaces are bassically useless now. They want us. Since we all wore them our whole life and never took them off, the power came into us."  
"My father was the one who died out of my parents." Kaolla started. "He told me that the necklace gave me some kind of power, not just for the digiworld."  
"Well, that's good." Keitaro said. "We'll have to learn how to control them sometime."  
  
  
Matt sighed and went over to the phone. He was staying at his mothers house now, and he had spilled his whole abusive story to the docters and his mother, they had even tried to contact Naru to talk to her, but no one answered.  
Matt picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
"Hello?" It was Ray, he was eating something.  
"Hey, Ray, is Naru there?" Ray chewed noisely for a minute then responded.  
"Nope. She went to meet some kid named Keitaro or something." He said, chewing again.  
"Oh, okay…bye."  
"Bye." He hung up. Keitaro? Why was she meeting him somewhere? Matt sighed. He couldn't believe that he even thought she even might be cheating on him.  
"Matt!" His mom called.  
"Yeah?" He called back.  
"I have to go out for the weekend! And you know that TK is staying at Davis', are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay home?" Great opportunity, he could go to Naru's.  
"Nah, it's okay. Go ahead." His mother came into the room with a suitcase, smiling.  
"Thanks, hunny. You know my cell number if you need me!" She left. Matt sighed.  
  
  
Naru walked into the house, sighing.  
"Hey! Matt called." Ray said. He was eating pizza. Naru raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh…kay…" She said. She went into her room, locked and closed the door, and called Matt.  
"Hey." She said with a smile.  
"Hey, my mom and TK are out, so you think I can come over?" Naru smiled, knowing he meant staying the night and…  
"Yeah, I'll just have to get rid of Ray.don't worry. I will." She said. Matt laughed.  
"Okay, see you them."  
"Kay, bye." She hung up.  
  
The doorbell came and Naru answered it. Ray was sleeping over his alien friends' house. He had said that he didn't want to to be around when Yamato slept over.  
"Hey Matt." Naru cried, hugging him.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Ooooh boy." Ray moaned, walking into his room and slamming the door. Matt and Naru laughed.  
"So…what do you want to do?" Naru asked. "Until Ray leaves?" She added quietly. Matt laughed.  
"Uh…got any good movies?" Matt asked. Naru walked over to the TV where the movies were unneatly stacked on top.  
"I've been wanting to see this one for a while. It was one of my dads favorites, and I never got to see it." Naru said, taking out 'Titanic'.  
"Okay." Matt said. 


	8. Eight

So far Naru loved the movie. She had realzied why this was her father's favorite movie, because in the middle 'Jack' had drawn a nude portrait of 'Rose'.  
Right now they were at the part where Jack hd died, Naru was crying, holding onto Matt's arm. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"This is way to sappy." He complained.  
"Jack! Come back!" Naru sobbed along with Rose. Matt and Naru turned around as they heard sobs behind them.  
Ray was standing behind the couch, a half eaten peaice of pizza in his hand, tears stained his face.  
"Come back!" Ray cried. Naru couldn't help but laugh between sobs.  
"What happened about sleeping over Mike's?" She asked. Mike was his best friend.  
"Yeah, I'm going, but I fell asleep in my room." He took a bite of the pizza, then sniffled. "Okay, bye." He left.  
  
  
Naru woke up early the next morning to the phone ringing.  
"Hello…?" She asked, grogilly picking up the phone.   
"Naru, it's Keitaro. I need to talk to you." Naru said up, totally awake.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling the blanket up to cover her bare chest.  
"I need to tell you in person."  
  
  
a/n- aah i dunno whats going on with my computer im sorry if this got uploaded wrong. so whats keitaro gonna say to naru? ^_^ well ill probably upload more tonight- after i write it lol hope you like it so far!!!! =) 


End file.
